Metamorphosis
by vampirelurver979
Summary: All characters are human. Bella is dating Mike, but has a crush on her best friend Edward. But Edward also has a secret. Wait, where's Alice? You won't know unless you read.
1. Decisions

_**A/N- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **_

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to a nasal buzzing noise. I've never particularly liked mornings and to make it worse, it was raining outside, but then again, when is it not? It always rains in Forks. It's the exact opposite of my old home in Phoenix, Arizona where I lived until I was nine. That's when I came to live with my dad. I loved living in Phoenix. It was always sunny and hot! But change isn't all that bad. It has its advantages.

I rolled out of bed; literally, I fell out of bed and landed on the floor. When I recovered, I threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Then I carefully, to prevent falling, made my way downstairs. I grabbed my granola bar and my jacket and headed out the door to go to Forks High.

My CD player was playing "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Man, I love that song! I chewed on my granola bar while I listened to a few more songs.

Like always, when I got to school I parked my truck next to the silver Volvo. It was owned by my best friend Edward Cullen. He drove his adopted brothers Jasper and Emmett Cullen and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, also my best friends, to school everyday. He offered to drive me to school also, but I couldn't imagine riding with them. It was so cramped in there. I mean Emmett is HUGE!

Everyone was still seated in the Volvo, waiting for me to make my entrance. Wow, I sound important when I say it like that; too bad I'm not. They got out as soon as I parked my truck.

"Hey Guys!" I said with a smile growing across my face.

"Hey Bella!" They all said back to me in a cheerful voice.

I jumped out of my truck and went to stand in between Rosalie and Edward. I felt very intimidated standing in between them. I mean, they were the two most beautiful people in the world, without a doubt, and I was extremely far from being even remotely close to in the solar system of beautiful. None of the Cullens or Rosalie ever seemed to mind though. They seemed very content hanging out with dorky old me, even though they could be the most popular people in the school.

"So," Edward began, "Where's Mike?" Mike is my boyfriend and has been for about two and a half months. Even though I did like Mike, I secretly loved Edward. But he will never know that.

"Um…. I don't know. I guess he's already in class. Why?" From what I've gathered, Edward doesn't like Mike and Mike doesn't like Edward. It got much worse after I started dating Mike. Edward would give him death glares every time he saw Mike. So there's absolutely no way Edward wants to talk to him.

"Oh, no reason. I just figured you'd want to walk with him to class instead of us." Oh great! Edward thinks I would rather be with Mike than him. He couldn't be any more wrong.

"Edward, I'm not going to ditch my friends for my boyfriend-" I started before Rosalie cut me off.

"Bella, the only reason he is asking is because he wants to know if you two broke up. He's kind of been waiting for that. He's jealous of Mike; he wishes he were in his shoes," Rosalie told me.

I felt my face instantly turn scarlet. I peeked up at Edward and his face was just as red as mine. Could it be that Edward feels the same way about me that I do about him?

I just thought about something Rosalie said. She said he wanted to know if we broke up. And you know, Mike has barely spoke to me lately, I was wondering myself if he was going to break up with me.

"Shut up Rosalie!" Edward yelled. At least he didn't say it wasn't true.

Maybe I should mention something about Mike. It's probably not the best time, but when is a good time when it involves Mike and Edward? And I really want to know if they have heard anything about Mike saying he wants to break up with me.

"Mike hasn't been talking to me a lot lately, not like he used to. I really think he is planning on breaking up with me soon. Have you guys heard anything?" I said that kind of quietly, not wanting to make Edward more mad.

Rosalie answered first, "No Bella, I haven't heard anything. I'm sure he's not planning on breaking up with you. He's probably just stressed out over school or something."

"Yeah, Rosalie's probably right. No one would want to beak up with you, Bella," Jasper said, speaking up for the first time.

It was very quiet from the parking lot to the lobby. It was awkward to begin with, but when everyone left besides Edward it was miserable. He wasn't saying anything to me. Was he mad at me? It was completely silent until we got to my classroom. Then he finally said something to me.

"Bella, do you want him to break up with you? Do you like dating him?" Edward asked me softly.

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?" He asked, softly again.

"Kind of," I made the mistake of looking up at his eyes and blurted the truth out, "I like someone more, though."

A smile slid across his and he started to say something. Oh no, he was going to ask me who it was. DING!! Saved by the bell, hmm, how cliché. But it's true.

"Well, bye, Edward. I'll see you after class." I said rushing to leave.

"Yeah, see you," He looked kind of disappointed. But he turned around and left anyway.

That's probably the weirdest I've ever seen Edward act. He was mad at Rosalie first, then he was all quiet and embarrassed acting, then he was happy and smiling. Does he have a multiple personality disorder? I wonder if he does, I think I'll ask him.

"Hi, Bella," Eric said to me. Wow, I didn't even notice him come in the classroom.

"Hi, Eric."

"How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?" He really can't just take the hint, can he?

"I'm good." He didn't look like he was done talking, but Mr. Varner walked in.

"Hello class. Today we're……" And that's when I completely tuned him out. I couldn't tell you one thing we did in class, but you know, I always get A's in all my classes.

I mostly just thought about the recent events with Edward. I came up with two reasons for his strange behavior.

1.)- Edward was acting so strange because he thought the idea of him liking me was absolutely repulsive.

2.)- Maybe, just maybe Edward was acting so strange because to some degree, the feelings that I have for him are mutual.

I hope it's the second one, but I highly, highly doubt it. If only I could know what he was thinking.

Then the bell rang, breaking me out of my trance.

I grabbed my books and headed outside, expecting to find Mike leaning against the wall waiting for me. Huh, that's odd, he's not there. Since the first day we started dating he's always waited outside my door for me. I wonder where he is.

Instead of standing there gawking at the wall I started to push my way through the crowds, trying my best to get to my locker in one piece. But then I saw a familiar face standing next to Lauren Mallory's locker, twenty down from my own, making me stop dead in my tracks. It was Mike. He was all over Lauren! Smiling and leaning in close to her, ugh! Does he remember he has a girlfriend? I should go say something to him!

I started to march up to him until I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw that it was Emmett. Emmett will just have to wait. I have a boyfriend to yell at.

"Hi Bella!" I could already tell he was going to ramble on for forever. I'll just glare at Mike and not say anything to him, and then he'll go away. "How did your first class go? Mine went good. Boring of course. But when are you not bored when you're at the learning asylum?" I didn't say anything to him. I just continued to glare. "Hello, Bella? Anybody in their?" He knocked on my head. "What are you looking at, correction, glaring at?"

He followed my gaze and realization dawned on his face.

"What is Mike doing? He's still dating you! If he thinks he can flirt when he's dating you than he better think again! I'm going to go say something to him! Oh, you don't care if I yell at him, do you? I mean he's all over Lauren!" There goes Emmett with his brotherly instincts.

"No I don't mind at all. Actually I was just about to go say something to him. But, be my guest," I gestured for him to go in front of me.

"Good."

I watched him walk up to Mike and I left my locker to get closer and hear what Emmett was saying to Mike.

"You have a girlfriend, or do you not remember!?" Emmett yelled at Mike, getting in his face.

"Yes, I remember", He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then I suggest you stop being a whore and go talk to her!"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

He walked past Emmett and pushed his way through the crowd of people surrounding them, watching their argument. He walked right up to me and slid his arm around my waist. I gave him my most smug smile I could summon up.

"What Bella, I was just talking to her. Being her friend, you know," He told me.

"Boo, you whore!"(_**A/N- Yes, I know, Bella would never say that. But I got that from the Movie Mean Girls and I just think it's so funny. I just couldn't resist putting it!)**_ I twirled my way out of his arms and strolled into my classroom for period two.

My class passed by pretty quickly and the next thing I knew I was in the lunch line. Usually I walked with Mike to lunch and I'd sit with either him or the Cullen's, but today Mike was already at lunch. I found him sitting with Jessica and Lauren. Their entire table was full. Mike looked up at me and smiled. He mouthed to me that he would talk to me later. I just shrugged and went to set next to Jasper. He was the only one at the table.

"Hey Jasper! Where's everybody else?"

"Hey! They're coming. They'll be here in a minute," he replied.

"Oh okay. So how has your day gone so far?" I asked.

"Oh, just dandy," He told me. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Emmett told me about his little talk with Mike. Serves him right!"

"Of course you already know. Yeah, I was pretty mad."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, should I break up with him?"

"If you want to. I would, he shouldn't have been flirting. You deserve better." He said that, but then he said the next thing so quietly I could barely just hear him, "Like Edward."

"What?" Did I hear him right? Did he just say "like Edward"? I must have misunderstood him.

"Oh, nothing. You're bound to find it out," He told me with an innocent smile.

I'll find what out? What is he talking about? I looked at him with a confused face. He just shrugged. All the other Cullen's and Rosalie sat down at the table then. Rosalie took a seat beside me, Emmett across from her, and Edward across from me.

"Hey guys," I said all peachy like to them.

"Hi Bella," They all said.

"Emmett told us about Mike. I wish I could have seen it! Mike had to have been scared!" She seemed very excited.

"I'm sorry Mike did that to you. He shouldn't have." Edward said quietly.

"That's okay. I'm not too mad. I guess the truth is I'm not very fond of Mike. I thought it more funny watching Emmett yell at Mike then I was mad at him for flirting," I decided to go with the truth.

"I agree. I don't see why you said yes in the first place. He's not very attractive. Not like Emmett!" Rosalie said.

"Well he was the first guy that really liked me. I felt special and important around him," I never told that to anybody.

"Bella, you're special and important to all of us. Don't feel like no one loves you because we do," Edward told me staring intently into my eyes. I swear I could get lost in his beautiful, miraculous, astonishing, fabulous, mesmerizing eyes.

"Yeah!" Jasper said enthusiastically, while putting an arm around my shoulder and squeezing me tightly. "We all love you!"

"Thanks Jasper, and you too Edward!" I smiled really big. "If only Mike would realize that," I said glancing over at him. He was happily talking to Lauren.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Bella," Rosalie told me.

"So what are you going to do Bella? Will you break up with him?" That's the thing about Emmett, he is so blunt. He never knows what questions not to ask.

I sighed. "I don't know Emmett. I guess I will. It's not like we're really dating anymore anyways. We haven't had a real conversation in a week!" I glanced at Mike and saw him laughing and Lauren was twirling her hair. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to break up with him!"

They all looked up at Mike and I noticed Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all clenched their fist tightly together.

"I could kill him!" Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"I'll help!" Edward chimed in.

"I'll bury the body!" Jasper offered.

"I'll lure him out!" Rosalie said raising her eyebrows up and down really quickly.

I laughed. "You guys are the best!" They sure do know how to make me happy, especially Jasper. It's like he can make you feel how ever he wants. It's kind of weird, and sometimes annoying.

My smile turned in to a frown when I looked around and saw that most everybody had left. We were going to be late if we didn't leave now.

"Guys, we need to go," Turning there attention from each other, to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah. We better go," Edward said.

All five of us jumped up from the table and threw our trays away. We all rushed to our classes, Edward behind me because we both had biology. When we walked in, Mr. Banner was about to start class. We made it just in time.

When we walked in, Mike looked up at us. His expression was angry. He couldn't possibly be mad that I came in so late with Edward. It's not like we were doing anything. And besides, he has barely talked to me. He's been mooning over Lauren all day!

The next thing I knew, I was in my seat, with Edward beside me. I paid little attention to anything else in class. I just thought about breaking up with Mike. Do I really want to? How will I feel? Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm going through with this. Mike's not really my type anyway. I want someone I can have an intellectual conversation with, like Edward, unlike Mike. I want someone who shares my taste in music, like Edward, unlike Mike. And the list goes on and on.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I looked over to see Mike standing there. Oh, so now he decides to talk to me.

"Are you ready for gym Bella?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Where's Lauren?" I asked.

"Come on Bella. Don't be like that."

"Whatever," I left him in the biology room and headed off to the gym.

I decided I would break up with him in the parking lot right after gym. That is, if I made it through gym. We were doing dodge ball today, which I HATE! It hurts too much.

I narrowly escaped most balls and managed not to hurt a single person. With my new proclaimed confidence, I walked out of the gym feeling ready to break up with Mike. I felt like I could do this. I told Mike to meet me at my truck when he was finished with his locker and ready to go. So now I was in my truck, waiting for him. And there he is. I got out of my truck and met him by my door.

"We need to talk Mike."

"Yes we do."

"I don't know how else to say this, so I'll just say it. I want to break up," He didn't look too surprised, so he must have been expecting this.

"Yeah I figured you were going to say that. But that's okay. I guess we don't really have much in common, so this is for the best."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around," He hugged me and I kissed his cheek.

"Bye Mike," A few tears escaped my eyes. I wasn't expecting that.

"Bye," He looked just as upset as I felt. But remember, it was for the best.

Mike walked away and I watched him go for a couple seconds, until I turned around. And there was Edward. Wow, I didn't even see him there.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He was always so nice and caring.

_**A/N- So there's my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Review and you'll be my best friend!!!! **_


	2. Sleepover at the Cullen's

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **_

_**A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Every idea I had didn't feel right. But yeah, here's chapter 2. **_

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah. I think I'm okay. I'll miss Mike, but it was for the best."

Thinking about it triggered my eyes. I started to gently cry. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. I could feel his shirt getting wet so I tried to stop. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to. As soon as I stop crying, Edward will stop holding me. It feels so different than when Mike held me. It was sweet and comforting. Mike was rough, not so sweet.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward when my tears stopped.

"Thanks Edward. I needed that. I guess I didn't realize breaking up with him would upset me that much. I feel a lot better."

"I'm always here for you. Are you going to be alright? Do you want me or someone to go home with you? You can come to my house if you want," Edward was so nice! The perfect gentlemen!

"Can I go to your house? I'd rather not go home alone," I'm not ready to leave you, actually.

"Of course you can. Here comes everyone else so I'll meet you at my house."

"Okay. I'll see you at your house."

"Alright."

Edward turned around and slipped in to his car. If only he wanted me to go to his house as more than a friend visiting a friend. Well, it doesn't matter. Wishing won't get me anywhere.

I slid into my truck and started it. It's roaring alerted Edward to my leaving. Even though I left first, Edward was soon behind me, quickly passing me, obviously going way above the speed limit.

I let my mind wonder to Edward, not needing to pay attention to my driving, I knew the way to his house by heart. His body felt so warm against mine. I could hear the thudding off his heart next to my head. I removed one hand from the steering wheel to wrap it around my torso, where Edward's hand had just been.

By the time I got to his house they were already there. I let myself in, not needing to knock. They were all in the living room, chatting away.

"Hey guys! I get Edward told you I was coming?"

"Yeah, he did. Are you going to spend the night? I am," Rosalie asked me.

"Today's Friday, right?" They all nodded their heads. "I guess I will. Let me call Charlie and tell him."

"Here's the phone," Edward handed it to me.

"Thanks," I punched in the numbers of the police station. "Hello. Is Chief Swan there? Hi, dad. I was wondering if I could spend the night at the Cullen's. Rosalie will be there. Yes, of course Carlisle and Esme will be here. Thanks dad, love you! See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. "So it's all set. You've got me for the night."

"Awesome! So what're we going to do tonight?" Emmet said with excitement. I swear he has ADHD.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up there. First I have to get some things to sleep in, then clothes for tomorrow. Wow. Why didn't I get them before I came here? I'm dumb."

"That's okay. You have clothes here from the last time you spent the night. Uh, a red shirt and a pair of jeans," He looks cute when he has absolutely no clue what he's talking about. And Edward sure as heck doesn't know anything about clothes. Wait, which shirt is here?

"And what does this red shirt look like?" It better not be the one I've been missing for two weeks.

"Um, it's a long sleeve turtle neck," he said, clueless.

"The knitted one? I've been missing that forever! You could have told me it was here! Thanks a lot!" I wasn't really mad, but it was fun to see Edward all sad and guilty. He was just too cute!

"I'm sorry. I kept forgetting to tell you I had it," He mumbled.

"Aww, that's okay. I don't care." How could I resist a face like that?

"Okay come on guys; let's do something other than talking about long lost shirts. Let's go to the basement and play Foosball," Jasper suggested.

"Okay! I call Rose on my team!" Emmett yelled. Typical, he wanted Rose.

From past experience, I knew that Jasper was the best at Foosball, probably why he suggested it. Seeing that I was bad, I needed him on my team if I wanted to win. "I call Jasper!" Edward turned around to look at me with a hurt expression.

"Hey, why don't you want to be on my team?" He asked.

"Edward, you know I love you. It's just that Jasper's the best and I need someone to make up for my lack of skills. I'm sorry!"

"Ohh! Take that Edward! She said you suck!" Awww, poor Edward.

"Bella, you don't really think that, do you? I'm not that bad," Oh no, I can feel my self giving in to his cute little face!

"I don't think you suck. I don't even think you're bad. It's just that Jasper's a teensy bit better," I heard Jasper snicker when I said that. So I hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Haha!" Edward said. "But wait, I don't have a team mate!" He just now realized that?

"Well Edward, maybe next time you'll be faster to call a teammate. I hope you learned from this experience. Now come on, let's play!" Emmett said. He has no patience whatsoever.

The five of us discussed who would go first, or at least the guys and Rosalie did. They knew what they were doing. I just stood back and listened, attempting to understand what they were talking about, failing at it, might I add. When they were done, Jasper told me who would go first, knowing I wasn't listening.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward will go first. We will play whoever wins," Jasper informed me.

I took a seat in a mushroom chair and settled myself in, preparing myself for a long wait. Jasper sat down next to me in the other chair and moved so that it was facing me.

**JPOV**

I was ecstatic when Bella said she wanted to be on my team. I know it's wrong to feel this way because Edward likes Bella so much, but I can't help it. I really like Bella. She's nice, funny, and not a whore like most girls. She's beautiful and doesn't even realize it. I wonder why Edward hasn't asked Bella out yet. If he likes her as much as he says he does, then why doesn't he just go for it? I haven't asked Bella out because Edward will be mad, but I'm tired of waiting for him to make his move. Maybe I'll just go for it. Tonight I'll ask her on a date. Hopefully she'll say yes.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Emmett yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No it's not. You can do that! Can't you Jasper?"

I'll just go with Edward, "Edward's right, you can do that."

"Jasper, why couldn't you just have agreed with me?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry, that's the rules."

I might as well suck up to Edward as much as I can because once he finds out I asked Bella out, he'll be mad. I doubt he'll show it though, but the cold shoulder will be just as bad as yelling at me. I've always been close to Edward and he'll be hurt. Just remember, it's all for the sake of getting Bella.

"God Edward! Have you been practicing?" Emmett shouted.

"A little," Edward told him with a smirk. He must be winning.

"Uh-oh," Bella said, causing me to look at her. "Did I pick the wrong person as my teammate? Is Edward now better than Jasper?"

The worst possible thing for her to say and she says it. "Bella, are you saying you don't like me? That hurts!"

"Aw, Jasper, no. I'm just thinking about the game. I don't want to lose, that's all!"

Then Bella did something I wasn't expecting. She jumped up from her chair and gave me a hug. It felt nice. I know it was just a simple gesture that even only a friend would do, but it still meant something.

"As long as you still want to be my teammate," I told her in an innocent voice.

"Of course!" Then she moved to sit back down in her chair.

I glanced at Edward once Bella sat down. His face looked slightly pained, but noticing he had my attention, a calm mask quickly took over. He noticed the hug.

**EPOV**

I glanced up from the game when I saw Bella get up from her chair.

"Aw, Jasper, no. I'm just thinking about the game. I don't want to lose, that's all!" She told him.

Then she hugged him! How can she do that? Rosalie always said she liked me, but how can she when she hugged him? I felt my heart sink to the bottomless pits of my soul. Watching it killed me!

When Bella let go I saw Jasper look at me. I quickly let a calm expression wash over my face. I didn't want him to see how much that hurt me. I knew he would feel guilty and I didn't want him to, it was Bella who hugged him after all.

**JPOV**

"Not that this game isn't already kind of boring, but it's even more boring watching other people play it," Bella said sighing.

"I'm sorry. Talk to me."

"Okay, what about?" She asks.

"I don't know. How was your day?"

We slipped into an animated tale of our day, quickly getting sidetracked. Our simple conversation completely consumed us both. We blocked out my two siblings and friend. It was great talking to Bella like this: just her and me, which rarely ever happened. We always had a sibling or friend involved in our conversation. Sometimes, I blocked out Bella's words entirely and just watched her lips move. But I never did that for long. I always zoned back in.

It was only until Edward came up and tapped me on my shoulder that I looked at my surroundings.

**EPOV**

"Our game is done, I won. Come on, you and Bella play me," I said.

I could hear the acid in my voice when I said this. I disguised it well; I tried to keep it in. But Jasper's way to long for him to not notice it; he's listened to my voice for nine years now. He looked at me; I could see the curiosity in his eyes. He also looked a bit offended; I would have to apologize for that later.

"Oh right. You ready Bella?" Jasper asked, taking the place where Emmett used to be.

"I guess," Bella moved to stand next to Jasper, opposite me.

"I'll take it easy on you, Bella," I said with a smirk on my lips.

The game went fairly quickly. It was a tie through most of it. It ended with me winning by four points _**(A/N- I know nothing about Foosball, so sorry if that's not how you win, or if that's impossible to win by four points.) **_Hah, take that Jasper! I'm better than you, I thought.

**JPOV**

"I'm sorry we lost. I tried my best!" I told Bella.

"That's okay. I don't care," She told me with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that's right, you lost!" Edward said doing a little victory dance. "I am the Foosball king!"

"That's enough Edward!" Rosalie scolded. "Let's do something else. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. What movie?" Bella asked.

"An action movie!" Emmett roared.

"No. A romance movie," Rosalie said.

"I agree. Let's watch the Notebook," Bella suggested.

"That's sounds good to me," Edward agreed, I can't believe he agreed to watch that movie!

"Absolutely not! That's way too sappy!" Emmett protested in a yell.

"I'm the guest and so is Rosalie, we watch what we want to watch," Bella said, ending the argument.

"Fine," Emmett sulked.

Edward ran upstairs to get the movie while the rest of us settled down. Bella laid on the couch, Rosalie on the love seat, and the rest of us on the floor. Bella and Rosalie kept their complete attention focused on the movie, while my siblings and I talked quietly, occasionally getting a smack on the shoulder signaling we were being too loud.

By the end of the movie Bella and Rosalie had cried numerous times. Next, we put in Underworld, Emmett's request. Both girls were slightly afraid, though whenever we accused them of it, they denied it.

Other than me, everyone was asleep by the end of the movie. So I quietly crept to the T.V. and turned it off. Though I was sleepy I couldn't help but to think about what happened today. Bella hugging me, the feelings that stirred up. I couldn't believe I let another day slip by me and not ask Bella out.

**BPOV**

I fell asleep at the end of the movie, but I soon woke up. I remembered having a dream of Jasper and I walking throughout the La Push beach, on a rare, sunny day, holding hands. The dream startled me. Did I really want that? I liked Edward, right? I decided to get up and get myself a glass of water and think through my dream. When I got up stairs someone was there that I wasn't expecting: Jasper. I didn't notice him not downstairs.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were awake. Can you not sleep?" He asked.

"I had a dream, so I woke up. You?" I took a seat next to him.

"I have a lot on my mind right now," For a second I didn't think he would say anything else. "Actually, I've been thinking about you."

**JPOV**

After thinking so much about Bella I just couldn't get to sleep. I went up stairs to get a glass of water, hoping that would help clear my head and get me to sleep. After being in the kitchen for a while I heard a voice. It was Bella.

"Hey," She said.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were awake. Can you not sleep?" I asked.

"I had a dream, so I woke up. You?" She sat down next to me.

"I have a lot on my mind right now," I might as well tell her now. What better time than the present? "Actually, I've been thinking about you."

_**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Review! I could really use some corrective criticism. If there's anything I can do to improve my writing, please tell me! **_


	3. Bella's sister?

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight , New Moon, or Eclipse.**_

_**A/N- I hope you like it! I know most of you won't be happy with what happens, so sorry!**_

**Chapter 3**

_Recap-_

"_I have a lot on my mind right now," I might as well tell her now. What better time than the present? "Actually, I've been thinking about you."_

**BPOV**

"I like you, a lot. I have for a while. Would you be willing to go out with me?" Jasper asked. He looked nervous, like he was afraid of my answer, it was kind of cute. I've never noticed, but Jasper is attractive. He isn't an Edward, but he was still kind of beautiful. It could work.

"Yes, Jasper. I would like that," I said looking up at him.

A grin stretched across his face, "Great! Well we should probably go to bed, it's late," He gestured with his hands for me to go first, I did, he followed behind me.

**EPOV**

My dream was interrupted when I felt something brush against me leg. I looked up and saw Bella stumbling out the door. I was curious as to why she was getting up, so I got up to. I was also hoping for some time alone with her, seeing as how I didn't get much of that today. I staggered up the stairs, still groggy from sleeping.

I peeked into the kitchen and saw Jasper talking Bella.

Oh no.

I knew he liked Bella, I could tell by the way he looked at her. He was easily read.

"… I've been thinking about you. I like you, a lot. I have for a while. Would you be willing to go out with me?" I heard Jasper ask. Please say no Bella. Please say no Bella.

Bella hesitated for a second, then she answered, "Yes, Jasper. I would like that."Jasper said something after that, but I didn't hear it. All I heard was Bella's answer. It rang through my mind like a virus, creating pain like no other. I've had my share with bad experiences, but this was defiantly the worst. I felt like my heart was being stabbed over and over again.

I knew I couldn't keep myself together long enough to go back downstairs with everyone else, so I snuck up to my room. I quietly shut my door and collapsed on my bed. I was very tired, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep. I replayed Jasper and Bella's conversation in my head over and over again. I tried all night to sort through what just happened, and make since of it, but I couldn't. Did the love of my life, my soul mate, really just agree to date my brother? Yes. Did my brother, my best friend, really just betray me by asking out my love? Yes.

I eventually drifted off into a light sleep, filled with nightmares. I dreamt of Bella becoming my sister-in-law. It was horrible. I woke up and found all everyone, minus my parents, in the kitchen, eating.

"Good morning Edward!" They told me quite cheery.

"Why did you sleep in your room last night? I know you feel asleep downstairs." Bella asked me.

Because you broke my heart, "Sleeping on the floor got too uncomfortable," I mumbled, while grabbing a plate.

"So, Edward Bella and Jasper have some news," Emmett told me as I sat down. Emmett knew I liked Bella, he just didn't know how much I liked her. I didn't tell Jasper either, but I had a feeling Jasper knew more than Emmett did. I never told anyone that I was in love with Bella, just that I liked her.

Well, better get this over with. "Oh, really, and what is that?"

"Bella and I are dating. I asked her last night and she accepted," A sheepish smile occupying his face.

"I'm happy for you both." Not really. "So, what is everyone doing today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, just hanging out." Emmett replied with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Later on Jasper and I are going to the movies," Bella sad quietly. She sounded a bit timid, like she was afraid to tell me. Strange, why would she be afraid?

"I'm going to the mall get Esme a birthday present. Don't forget tomorrow is her birthday," I knew Emmett to well, he would forget.

"Oh crap! Edward, would you pick up something for me? I'll give you some cash before you leave," Emmett pleaded.

"Sure. Jasper, do you have a present?"

"Yep, got mine yesterday," He smiled.

"Well, I'm going to get ready, and then I'm leaving," I dumped my plate in the sink and ran upstairs.

**BPOV**

As I watched Edward go upstairs I couldn't help but to think he seemed a little off. He wasn't like that yesterday. Could it possibly have something to do with Jasper and I?

I was still a bit iffy on that subject. I wasn't sure I wanted to date Jasper. I mean, I liked Jasper, but Edward. I loved Edward. He was perfect for me. Oh well, no sense in wishing for the impossible. The thought was impractical.

"So, Bella where do you want to go for our date?" His voice broke me out of my trance.

"It doesn't matter. Wherever you want to go," I really didn't care.

"I have something in mind," He mused.

"And?" I prodded.

"You'll just have to see," He said grinning.

"Augh!" Stupid surprises.

**EPOV**

I hurried through my shower, wanting to leave as soon as possible. I really needed to get out of the house. To think about something other than Bella, to be exact. Which was proving to be a difficult thing to do. Once I was ready I hopped in my Volvo and sped away from my house.

I was planning on going to the Seattle mall to find a present. I wasn't sure want I was going to get her, but it couldn't be too hard to find something. I was thinking maybe clothes. Like a new jacket, or something. But I knew nothing about clothes, so that would be hard.

I decided to give that a try. After pulling into the parking lot I headed over to a nice looking store for women. I wanted something pretty and sophisticated, something with style, just like Esme.

I was roaming through out the isles when I bumped into what looked like a moving pile of bags. Suddenly the bags talked. "I'm sorry. I can't see anything through all these bags. Are you all right?"

She put down the bags, beneath them was a girl. She looked to be about 4"9', short, black, spiky hair, over all quite cute.

"That's okay. I know how shopping with women can get." I laughed to show I was teasing. "I'm Edward." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Cullen?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, yes." How did she know?

She squealed and threw her hands around my neck. I can't possibly describe to you how confused I was. "It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you! Oh, you must be so confused! Here, come eat with me and I'll explain everything to you!" She grabbed my hand and pulled my to the food court.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Um, whatever you want," I brain still couldn't function enough to answer questions. I was still in shock over this strange girl.

"Does Subway sound good to you?" I nodded my head.

After we got our food we found a table and sat down. Finally, some answers!

"So, now to tell you about me!" She said animatedly. "My name is Alice Swan! Yes, you heard right, I'm Bella's sister. I'm sure she's told you about me. She's talked about you PLENTY!"

"Yes, she's told me about you. Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize you as her sister right off the bat. You're exactly how she described you!" I chuckled.

"Good. I'd be hurt I she didn't. So now you're probably wondering why I'm here!"

"Yes," I nodded my head once.

"Renee just got remarried with her husband Phil. Bella's told you about him?" I nodded. "He plays Baseball, so he travels. I figured I give them some alone time and come stay with Charlie for the rest of high school. It's been a long time since I stayed with Charlie for any length of time! I'm sooooo excited!" She finally took a breath, it seemed like she said that whole thing with out taking a breath.

"Wow, that's great! So does Bella know?" I asked here. I hoped she didn't. I couldn't possibly imagine Bella not telling me that. I would be hurt if she didn't!

"No, she doesn't! Its going o be a surprise. Charlie promised he wouldn't tell Bella! He didn't, did he?"

"No, Bella hasn't said anything and she usually tells me everything."

"Which brings us to you and her. You're her best friend, right? Not her boyfriend?"

Of all the questions, she asks this one. I looked own and mumbled my answer, "Right, just friends."

"But you want to be more. You like Bella, a lot!" She squealed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, kind of. But also I'm a girl, I just know these things. So, why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I don't think she liked me. I was nervous of being rejected. And as of last night she's dating my adopted brother, Jasper."

"Yes, I've heard of him. But I happen to know that she likes you more than him, a lot more!"

What?! "Then why is she dating him?"

"Because she's tired of waiting on you. I can help you get Bella! I would love to! You two are perfect for each other!" She said clapping her tiny hands in excitement.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes. Now before we go, I have to ask, why were you in a women's clothing store?" Oh god!

"I was trying to find something for my mother. Tomorrow is her birthday."

"Oh well then, we must go find something for her!"

With that she dragged me off into the store we were just at. I briefly described my mother to her, and within minutes she had picked out a perfect outfit that I new Esme would love.

"So, you know the way to Bella's house?" She asked on our way out of the mall.

"Of course."

"Good then. I can follow you there!"

I jogged over to my car and waited for her to get to hers. It surprised me when she stepped into a yellow Porsche. I started on my way to Bella's house, with Alice, her sister trailing behind me. Wow, what a strange day! Bella's sister and the first time I admitted I like Bella to anyone other than a family member!

_**A/N- So I hoped you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry if anyone didn't want Bella with Jasper, but I'm sure you got the hint between Alice and Edward. **_

_**Anyways, I'm looking for a beta. I already put this up on my other story. But I wanted to put in on this one to because I don't want the same one for both because what if the same person doesn't like both of my stories then they would have to read something they didn't like! But yeah, if you're interested just PM me/(yeah I know this is weird to put on an a/n.) **_


	4. Meeting the Cullen

_**Disclaimer- Even though Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse own, I do not own them. **_

_**A/N- Here you go the fourth chapter. I hope you like it! When you read this chapter listen to the song Your Sister by Sean Kingston. It matches it perfectly(giggle, giggle)  
**_

**Chapter 4**

_Recap-_

_I jogged over to my car and waited for her to get to hers. It surprised me when she stepped into a yellow Porsche. I started on my way to Bella's house, with Alice, her sister trailing behind me. Wow, what a strange day! Bella's sister and the first time I admitted I like Bella to anyone other than a family member!_

**EPOV**

"Are you sure Bella really likes me?" I asked Alice skeptically as she walked in behind me. Bella's house was empty which meant Bella was still at my house and Charlie was at work.

She exhaled impatiently. "Yes, I'm sure. I _do_ talk to her on the phone, she tells me things." They talk about me? Alice quickly made her way around the downstairs, examining it. "Wow, I don't even remember this house. I regret never coming and visiting over the years."

I had to ask, "So, you talk about me with Bella?" She nodded. "What does she say?" Act casually, don't show her how desperate you are for feedback.

She turned around to look at me with a serious expression. "That you're gorgeous, which isn't a total lie." I felt my face redden. "And you're nice, funny, talented, caring. And about a thousand other adjectives"

I was in total and utter shock. "Did she really say all that about me?"

"Yes, she did. She also said she does like your brother, Jasper. But not more than you, I can assure you of that. It's kind of funny how two people can like each other, but not even know it," She said with a small smile.

"I still don't believe it." I mumbled.

"So show me to the guest bedroom, that's my new room! (_**A/N- Yes I know that Bella's house is only a two bedroom, but for my story it's a three bedroom.)**_"

I stepped in front of her and she followed me up the stairs. "That's Bella's room" I said pointing to her door. "And this is the guest room."

"Oh! I'm so excited!" She looked around the room, inspecting the closest and such. "Well, I want to see Bella's room!" She bounced past me into Bella's room."

I quickly followed behind her. Wow, was she hyper! I found her by the dresser, examining a picture which I new was of Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and myself.

"Which is which?" She asked me.

"The blond is Rosalie, Emmett, my adopted brother and her boyfriend is beside her, Jasper, Bella, then me," I couldn't help but to feel a bit cold towards Jasper.

"Wow, look at Jasper! Bella did say he was cute, but not this cute! He's better than anyone in Phoenix! After Bella is with you," She sounded so confident saying this, as if she knew we would end up together. "I want to look into him!" I couldn't help but to laugh at this. "Well, help me get my bags out of my car! Come on!" She gracefully hopped down the stairs and outside.

Bella had told me that Alice loved clothes, but I never imagined she meant this much! Her passenger seat, back seat, and truck were filled with bags. I could only assume it wasn't all clothes, but it was evident that a lot of it was. I brought the majority of the suitcases upstairs, Alice retrieved the rest. Charlie had obviously been planning for this because the quest room was a lot cleaner than what it was when I last slept in there.

_This kind of sucks, because now, when I spend the night, I will have to sleep on the coach. _

"So where are Dad and Bella?" She asked after everything was packed in to her room.

"Bella is at my house and Charlie is at work. I imagine you want to go see her?" I asked, though all ready knowing the answer.

"Of course! I'll follow you to your house!" She was all ready pulling her keys out and opening the door.

She backed out of the driveway and I did the same. Then, with me in front, we were off to my house. I allowed myself this time to think over every thing. Bella's sister will know live in Forks, she thinks Bella likes me, she will get us together, and she likes Jasper. Oh wait, also she's waaaaay hyper active!

The time it took to get to my house passed quickly. Almost too quickly. I was still upset over Bella and Jasper and still really didn't want to see the two together. I wonder if she's kissed him yet. I remember when she first kissed me, as friends of course. It was on her thirteenth birthday.

_Flashback_

_I was alone with Bella in her room. Everyone else had all ready given her their birthday present and was downstairs eating cake. Bella's present from me was very special, so I wanted to give it to her privately. I had gotten her a gold locket with a picture of me on one side and her on the other. It was taken at my house a month before._

_When I gave to her she gasped in shock. I helped her put it on. She had told me it was beautiful and that she loved it. I stood on her tip-toes, even at thirteen I was still way taller than her, and she pecked me on the lips. It only lasted for a second, but it was the best feeling in the while world. I lips were still burning with desire as she grabbed my wrist and led me downstairs. _

_End flashback_

That was by far the best day of my life. And today I probably the worst. "Hey everyone!" I said to my family and friends who were all perched in the living room. "Look who I found at the mall!" Tiny Alice stepped out from behind me to face our audience.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the living room with the Cullens and Hales when Edward walked through the door. "Hey Everyone! Look who I found at the mall!"

And the next thing I new, I was facing my twin sister who I hadn't seen in years. I didn't know she was coming. I wonder if Charlie knows. He had to of, but why wouldn't he tell me?

"Alice! Oh my god! I didn't know you were coming! I've missed you so much! Come give me a hug," Alice ran up to me, squealing like usual, and threw her tiny arms around my neck.

"As you know Mom got remarried, so I thought I should give them some alone time. I also saw it as the perfect opportunity to come see you! I can't describe to you how much I've missed you!" I was overwhelmed with excitement.

"So, are you living with me for good?"

"Yes, until I go to college!" She started to bounce slightly on her heels. The only answer I could come up with for this was to squeal and jump.

**JPOV**

I watched the screen before me, trying to put it all together. So far I gathered Bella hasn't seen Mystery Women in a while, they've really missed each other, Charlie knows Mystery Women, and Mystery Women will live with Bella. Know I just need to know who Mystery Women is.

Before I could dwell on this to much, I got a good look at her. She was the most breathtaking women I'd ever seen in my life. Her short, spiky hair depict her personality perfectly, perky and fun(as far as I can tell). Her eyes are a beautiful clear blue. (_**A/N- I haven't a clue what color Alice's eyes are so I gave her blue. I've checked tons of websites, none of them say. If anyone knows, tell me!) **_They glistened fabulously as she made her way to Bella. Her height seeming to fit perfectly with my body.

WOAH! Wait a minute Jasper! You are dating her_ sister_! And you don't even know her name. You **CANNOT **be thinking those things. I shook my head, like an Etch-a-Sketch, to erase the thought. To erase the idea that she was perfect. To my left, I saw Edward watching me. I thought I saw a hint of suspicion cloud his features, his head shook slightly. Then it was gone. What was he thinking?

**EPOV**

I directed my attention to Jasper. Curious as to what he would think of Alice. Would he feel the same as Alice does for him? His face gave him away. His mouth fell ajar. His eyes widened. Those were clearly signs of being in awe. How could he? He was dating his sister. But I guess he didn't know that yet. But still, he shouldn't be looking at anyone other than Bella. Jasper obviously did not like Bella as much as he thinks he does. I felt my head shake slightly, but quickly stopped when I saw Jasper look at me.

**BPOV**

"I guess you're all wondering who in the world this is and what she's doing in your house!" Everyone besides Edward shook his head; Alice must have filled him in. "I know I have told you all about my sister Alice, who lives in Phoenix with my Mom. Well, she doesn't anymore. Everyone, meet Alice, my twin!" I knew I had the biggest, stupidest grin on my face, but I couldn't face it. I was so thrilled that Alice was here with me. "This is Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents," I pointed to them. They both greeted and hugged Alice warmly, all ready accepting her. "The blond is Rosalie."

"Hey, wonderful to meet. I'm your new best friend!" So confident.

"Hello and okay!" Alice replied, just as enthusiastic.

"Emmett." I said pointing. Emmett scooped her in to one of his famous bear-hugs. She looked microscopic next to him.

"And Jasper."

"Umm, hello." Was he blushing? Yes, I think he is!

"Hello. You are Bella's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you!" How did she know? Edward. I turned to look-glare- at Edward. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor. Oh yeah, guilty.

"Well Alice, I trust Edward has told you who is related to who." I said, turning my attention to my sister.

"Yes he has. You all seem very nice. But I would like to get home and unpack my stuff. But I expect to see you all soon! Oh, and happy birthday Esme!" How did she know that? Apparently Esme was thinking the same thing. "Edward told me. Bye again!"

"Well, bye everyone! And happy birthday again Esme!"

I lead Alice through the house and out the front door. I instantly noticed the car that didn't belong. A canary yellow Porsche. "Is that your car?" She simply nodded her head. "Man I should have lived with Mom." She laughed.

We both pulled out, Alice leading the rear and raced to our house. "So Charlie knows?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to keep it a surprise from you!"

"Well it most certainly was a big one!" I told her. "Well, we need to catch up! We can make dinner while we do so!"

"Well, then I'll have to cancel my date with Jasper tonight," I really didn't mind.

"Bella, are you sure?" She knows I don't mind.

"Yes. I'll just go call him." I'll hopped the stairs and grabbed the phone. I punched in the numbers for the Cullen house.

"Hello? Bella?" It was Jasper.

"Um, hey Jasper. I have bad news. It's about our date tonight. I can't go." Good, just spit it out.

"That's okay. I wasn't thinking either. I can't leave on Esme's birthdays. We'll reschedule it for some other time."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye! Sleep well!"

I hung up. I liked Jasper, but things just seemed so awkward between us. We're not right, I wonder if he senses that to. I flung the phone back on my bed and met Alice downstairs.

When I got down there we decided on Chicken Fricassee with Tomato and Basil Leafs for dinner. We discussed how the family was doing, our friends, what Forks High was like. Then we got into the subject of Edward. She asked me what was up with me and him, I thought you liked him.

"I do. It's just that after trying so hard to get him to notice me I just gave up. I guess he just doesn't like me." I sighed, I hated admitted this, it made m feel ugly.

"So you like him, but you go off and date his brother," I nodded. "Bella, that is NOT the way to deal with it! Why don't you just tell him?" She pleaded with me.

"Because I won't be able to stand the rejection! It'll be too much!"

"Well what if I happen to know what he really thinks of you?"

"I would ask you what he thinks."

"He told me today at the mall _and _at your house that he likes you A LOT! He thinks that you don't like him, so he wouldn't tell you. He's also afraid of rejection. He would never admit this to you, but t broke his heart when you agreed to date Jasper."

"Oh, how do you know all this?" I huffed, still skeptical.

"I told you all ready, he told me so! Can't you see it? It's obvious!"

"Well, it doesn't matter! Even if he does like me I can't just break up with Jasper!" Wow, what a lame excuse to not admit my feelings.

"Bella, Jasper is your friend. He wants what you want. If you tell him the truth he won't mind. He would be happy for you and Edward!"

"Alice, I just don't know." Saved by Charlie coming home.

"Hello?"

"This conversation isn't over!" She hissed at me and ran to Dad. "Daddy! I've missed you so much! I can't believe it's been so long!"

"I've missed you to Alice! Is dinner ready? We can get reacquainted over a hearty meal!"

"Yes dinner is ready! That sounds great!" I said.

Alice and I brought all the food over to the table as Dad hung up his belt. The conversation soon picked up as Alice talked endlessly about everything. Charlie and I hardly talked as we couldn't get in much.

_**A/N- So there it is! Chapter 4. What did you think? It would tickle me giddy it you would review! Wow, I sounded gay. Oh well. If you have any questions, just ask. I think it might have gotten a little confusing. **_


	5. Get by with a little help from my friend

_**Disclaimer- I do own a copy of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. But the rights, however, I do not own. **_

_**A/N- I am aware that it has been forever since I updated. And the reason for that is because I stopped liking fanfiction. I stopped wanting to write and read it. I even stopped rereading Twilight and everything. Bu then my wonderful friend, her pen name is**_ -CMN-marie _**(go read her story),**_ _**got me back into it. She even gave me the idea for the next chapters. So without further ado, here is chapter 5. **_

**Chapter 5**

_Recap-_

_Alice and I brought all the food over to the table as Dad hung up his belt. The conversation soon picked up as Alice talked endlessly about everything. Charlie and I hardly talked as we couldn't get in much._

**BPOV**

"Girls, that was a great dinner," Charlie commented. "Now, if you don't mind I am going to go watch the game."

I handed Alice a plate for her to dry, "So, Bella I still have tons of clothes to unpack and I figured you could help me unpack them. Then you could sleep in my room tonight. It'll be like a sleepover!" She was practically bouncing by the time she finished her sentence.

I couldn't help but to giggle at her buoyant nature, "Sure, Alice, sounds good. As soon as we finish the dishes."

Her face fell as she turned her eyes back down to the pile of dishes being contained by the sink. "It's going to take us forever to do them. How in the world you survive without a dishwasher is beyond me!"

I felt slightly defensive as she said this. There's nothing wrong with not having a dishwasher. "It will take us forever if you don't start drying these," I pointed to the clean, soap swathed dishes waited to be rinsed and dried.

"Oh, right."

Conversation halted as we picked up the pace on washing. And as I predicted, it didn't take us forever. But that's Alice for you, always being overdramatic. Just as I put the last dish I heard Alice take a big intake of breath, "Yay! We're done! Okay, come on, upstairs!" She looped her arm through mine and tugged me up the stairs. Most would think it was a wonder she even could, but looks can be deceiving, right? She actually has a vast reservoir of strength.

We immediately dug into her suitcases when we arrived at her room. It's quite funny how to people who shred wombs can turn out so differently. Aren't twins supposed to be alike? Because Alice and I sure aren't. I would NEVER own this much clothes. How could any one person possibly need so many clothes?

I can't deny it, though it did take forever, I had fun spending time with Alice. Conversation never died, but then again, we did have various events from our entire lives to tell each other about. Talking with Alice also distracted me from my dilemma. You know, my do-want-to-date-my-boyfriend-or-try-my-luck-with-my-best-friend dilemma.

The two of us were absolutely dead by the time we got Alice's clothes, and other various items, unpacked. We dropped as soon as the last article was safely tucked away in the dresser.

The black void in my mind was quickly filled with a scene of Jasper, Edward, and I. Each arm was latched to one of them. I continuously glanced between the two of them. I think my unconscious body was telling me that I needed to pick between the two of them. I didn't get to see if I picked one of them in my dream due to the phone ringing, waking me up.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line I heard, "Hi Bella! It's Jasper! We were all hoping that you and Alice would come to our house today. Seeing as how we know next to nothing about Alice," He paused for a second, "And I also wanted to see you."

"Sure Jasper. What time should we come?"

"Oh, say, an hour? We figured you could hang out the whole day. You know, go do something eventually."

"Alright. Is Rosalie coming?"

"Yes, she'll be here soon."

"Okay. Well bye."

"Bye."

Okay, so I'm going to be spending the entire day with my best friends, my sister, and my boyfriend. Now for most, that wouldn't seem bad at all. But for me it is. Seeing as how I'm not sure if I like my best friend or my boyfriend more. Great.

_**A/N- So, yes, that was chapter 5. Now before you start your endless, unneeded rant, yes I am aware that it was short. The next one won't be so short. Promise. So I'm really sad because I just realized that I'll never be able to be with my one true love (do any of you know how that feels?), and to cheer me up, review. **_


End file.
